


Only Little Children Weep

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Yifan was just supposed to deliver a package left in the trunk of his car. Halfway through the journey, however, when he checks if the package was alright (due to the many bumps on the road) he's surprised to find a bound and gagged man, looking up at him with wide eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the mods for being so terribly patient with me as I pushed deadline after deadline because I'm a crazy person and was writing for many other fests at the time and also of course, OP for giving such a unique prompt. I never thought about how this would end if I'm being honest and I never actually expected for it to turn out so long (this is long for me) I really enjoyed the crazy writing process which leads to the final person I need to thank: my amazing, amazing beta who put up with my crazy schedules, occasional word/idea vomit, and always being there for me. Seriously, she replies hella fast and I'm really really thankful. I cannot even express in words how thankful I am to her.

Night had already fallen by the time Yifan exited the club, darkness cloaking the empty alley before him. The only working street lamp cast strange shadows on the ground as the blonde man pulled out a pack of cigarettes and flicked open his lighter, the orange flame seeming exceptionally bright in the dimness.

 

Smoke curled softly from the cigarette as cold wind blew past, raising goosebumps on his exposed flesh. He shrugged on his black leather jacket and reached into its pocket, pulling out his car keys.

 

 _Must already have been delivered,_ He thought after a quick glance at his watch. With a few quick strides, he was out of the alley and at the back carpark that was even darker than the alleyway. Sure enough, there was a note stuck to his windshield wipers indicating that a package had already been placed into the trunk of his car and an address scribbled neatly on the back.

 

Yifan plucked the piece of paper from the wipers, yanked open the door and slid into the car, one hand pulling his half finished cigarette out of his mouth. He scanned the address written on the note before crumpling the paper into a ball and tapping the lit cigarette against the edge. The paper caught quickly, an orange ember glinting in the corner before it started to smoke. The driver tossed the burning piece of paper out of his open window and gunned the engine.

 

He had a package to deliver.

 

-

 

It was a very out of town place, the address. The road leading towards it was long and full of pot holes that the government either had not noticed or ignored.

 

Yifan swore loudly after the back tyre of his car hit the edge of a dip in the road and the Hyundai shook violently. He carefully steered the car away and nearly fell forward when the front tyres rolled over a big bump, jostling the vehicle so hard that the blonde heard a loud thump from the trunk.

 

 _Damnit._ He cursed and pulled the car over to the side of the shitty road. Shivering as the cold wind seemed to intensify, the man stepped out of his warm vehicle and clicked open the trunk, worried that he may have damaged the package in some way with how bumpy the road was.

 

As he approached the back of his car, Yifan could have sworn he heard movement inside of the trunk but he shook it off, reaching for the handle to open it.

 

His jaw hit the floor when he saw what was inside on his car.

 

-

 

“Mmph!!! Hhnngh!!” The weak cries of the “package” snapped Yifan out of his stupor and he took in the sight in front of him.

 

The barefoot man was dressed in a skimpy white tank top and pants. Dark chestnut hair matted with sweat fell in front of his eyes as he squirmed. Hazel eyes stared up at him pleadingly. His thin wrists were wrapped with thick coarse rope and bound tightly together at his stomach, and his ankles were roped together in a similar manner. The same kind of rope crisscrossed across his body and legs, pulled so tight that Yifan could see the outline of his crotch against the fabric of his pants. His pale skin was glistening with sweat and a black cloth was tied tightly around his mouth.

 

“Ummph!” Yifan blinked down the man in shock and remembered his own policy. _Don’t ask questions._ Shrugging, the blonde reached for the handle of the trunk again, making as if to shut the trunk door.

 

The young man grew frantic, struggling and straining against his bindings, eyes wide. He shook his head violently, tugging at the ropes weakly. Yifan did not want know how long he had been in that position. 

 

“Emmph?” The wide pleading eyes tugged at Yifan’s heartstrings and he sighed, reaching out to pull the gag away from the young man’s mouth.  The man spluttered.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered and Yifan grimaced. He was breaking a thousand and one rules of his here as he walked around to the front of his car to fetch a bottle of water for the man.

 

"Drink up and we'll continue.” He said, untwisting the cap of the bottle with a snap. The man winced and opened his mouth for Yifan to trickle the water down his throat.

 

“Please sir, I don't want to go there.” The young man whimpered when Yifan reached for the wad of cloth he had tossed onto the trunk bed.

 

Yifan shrugged.

 

“Not my problem.” He said and with a quick movement, captured the man’s jaw in one hand. The young man twisted and squirmed as his mouth was forced open.

 

“Please, please!” He pleaded, tugging at the ropes wrapped around his body. “They'll kill me! Please, kind sir!”

 

Yifan grimaced and shook his head.

 

“No can do, darling. I was paid to deliver you. It's my job, see? Can’t lose my job.”

 

A thin hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged weakly. The man’s eyes had filled with tears and he was quivering violently. Guilt jolted through him as the young man gazed at him with eyes full of despair.

 

"My uncle will kill you too.” He whispered softly as the driver's fingers dug into his jaw, prying open his mouth. Yifan’s hand froze in mid-air and he glanced up at the young man staring back at him with tearful brown eyes. He shoved the gag haphazardly back into the young man's mouth, shut the trunk door quickly and hurried round to the driver’s seat. It was getting late and he wanted to be home and asleep in his bed.

 

As Yifan sat behind the wheel, his mind rewound the young man’s last words before he had gagged him. _My uncle will kill you too._

 

Yifan believed that he had not been exaggerating. The man’s eyes had been filled with genuine fear. The driver swore and slammed a fist down on the steering wheel. This job needed to come with a warning label.

 

The young man’s face filled his mind and he cursed again. His mind told him that he would regret this as he turned the key and started the engine.

 

He did not see the black Sedan hidden in the darkness, nor did he see the man behind the wheel of the car watching him with dark eyes as he turned his car around and peeled off in the opposite direction of where he was supposed to deliver the man.

 

//

 

“Well? Did you find him?” The man was plump and squat, his hair thinning towards the top of his head. A cigar hung from his fingertips as he glared as his servant.

 

“Yes sir. The hired man turned tail and took him home.” The servant rattled off an address and the man smirked, taking his feet off the desk in front of him. He snatched up the gun hidden behind a pile of papers and before the servant knew what was happening, a gunshot rang through the house and he was on the floor, blood pooling onto the floorboards.

 

The man twirled his gun and sighed through his teeth. Two more servants appeared from the gloom outside his office, their heads bowed as they removed the deceased man from the room.

 

“Kai. I've got a job for you.” The man called out to the darkness after the servants had left. For a moment there was no answer.

 

The man stared, but then sighed when he heard a soft chuckle from the farthest end of the room.

 

"You say that as if I haven't been standing at the other end of the room waiting to hear what your servant had to say.” The man who melted out of the darkness was surprisingly young. His tanned skin helped him blend well into the darkness.

 

“Enough with the bullshit. You heard where he is. Bring me back his heart.” The man barked, annoyed at being mocked. The younger man cocked his head and smirked.

 

“You're so easily riled, Mr Zhang. I'm surprised you haven't killed off all of your servants already.”

 

“You…” The man’s face purpled and he lifted his gun but there was nothing to shoot.

 

Kai had vanished into the darkness with a childishly mocking laugh left behind.

 

//

 

Yixing’s eyes fluttered, his lashes sticking to each other as he tried to open them. He shifted slightly and froze.

 

His hands. They were untied.

 

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed, with a blanket laid over him. The bedspread was made of cotton, he could tell immediately. He was not at home, not in his greatest nightmare.

 

He propped himself up and looked around slowly. The curtains were thin and sheer, letting the sunlight filter through. The room was neat and tidy with no clothes on the floor or anything.

 

The brunette swung his legs off the bed and yelped. A very large German Shephard stared up at him with curious eyes. Yixing’s fingers curled into the bedspread and he inhaled deeply, forcing himself to relax.

 

 _You are not back home._ He thought to himself as the Shephard got off its haunches and started to sniff at the newcomer’s legs. The sound of the door opening startled him and both him and the dog turned to look.

 

The tall driver he had seen the night before stood in the doorway looking at him. His breath caught when he got a proper look at the man’s face.

 

_Oh._

 

He had not expected the bushy, caterpillar-like eyebrows but they gave him a strange character that made him endearing. Paired with his sculpted face and piercing eyes, he was the most stunning man Yixing had seen in a long time.

 

“You're awake.” One of the man’s thick eyebrows raised when Yixing gave no response. There was a very awkward silence where they just stared at each other.

 

“Come down for breakfast.” Yixing bowed his head stiffly as the man seemed to sense his unease and stepped aside, holding the door open.

 

The dog pressed itself against his leg as they walked past the driver and Yixing found it incredibly difficult to resist the urge to pet the dog. His own Shephard had been shot.

 

“I hope you don't mind scrambled eggs and toast. I'm not much of a cook.” The driver mumbled as he set out plates and mugs of steaming coffee.

 

As he made to place a plate of toast slathered with butter in front of him, Yixing grabbed his wrist.

 

“Thank you.” He murmured sincerely when the man jerked his head up to stare at him in surprise. The man nodded and gestured for him to sit.

 

“My name’s Yifan.” A large hand was held out for him to shake and Yixing did so gingerly.

 

“I'm… Uh… Lay.” Yixing lied and the man smirked.

 

“I've already brought you to my home, you've got nothing to worry about. That's not your real name, is it?”

 

Yixing paled and stared at the toast in front of him.

 

“What have you got to hide anyway? Why were you in my trunk?” Yifan’s voice was kind as he fed bits of toast to the dog who had plopped its paws on the man’s lap.

 

“My uncle… He's looking for me.” Yixing mumbled, pushing the eggs around in his plate nervously.

 

Yifan raised his eyebrows and Yixing continued.

 

“He wants my inheritance.” He explained and the driver nodded slowly, still looking confused.

 

“I'm the only child of the eldest son. My uncle wants my father’s wealth and power. But I'm next in line to his inheritance. He's already killed my father.” The last words were spoken in a whisper so soft that Yifan had to strain to hear him.

 

“I’ve been hidden away ever since I was a child to avoid this happening but, he found me.”

 

Yifan’s eyes widened and Yixing bowed his head again.

 

“Thank you for not turning me over.” He whispered again and Yifan shook his head.

 

"It's fine.” He mumbled, still in shock.

 

“But surely we must call the police? Your uncle could be thrown into jail for murder.” Yixing’s laugh was dry and brittle as he raised the mug of coffee to his lips.

 

"My family’s reach is far wider than you can imagine. If we inform the police, you can be sure that he will find me by tomorrow.”

 

“Who are you exactly?” Yifan questioned, startled that one man could have such powerful influences.

 

“Zhang Yixing. Prince of Changsha and Heir to the Zhang Corporation.” Yixing answered drily and Yifan gulped.

 

“So, um, what do we do, Your Highness?” Yifan asked cautiously. He was in the presence of royalty after all.

 

Yixing actually laughed. A dimple indented itself into his cheek as he did so and Yifan’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“Prince is just a title. Just Yixing is fine.”

 

Yifan pushed the toast closer to the man with a gentle smile.

 

“Alright then, Yixing. Consider yourself as my guest for the time being.”

 

Over the next few days, Yifan learnt a lot about the prince. He was sweet and kind. They were very close in age, the prince only a year younger than him. Yixing startled easily and was constantly checking over his shoulder. He seemed constantly paranoid but Yifan had expected that, considering that the prince had been hidden away his whole life, living in fear of being murdered.

 

But what the hired driver did not expect was how his own protective instincts came out around Yixing and how his heart leapt every time the younger sought him out for comfort. RouRou had taken to sleeping in the prince’s room after Yixing had admitted to Yifan that he had previously owned a German Shepard and slept with it every night until it was killed.

 

Even with the dog guardian watching over him, Yixing still climbed out of bed on stormy nights to seek Yifan’s warmth. The first time that had happened, Yifan had yelped loudly and pushed the prince off his bed.

 

“What are you doing?!” He gasped, staring at the younger man who was seated on the floor. A flash of lightning lit up the room and illuminated Yixing’s face.

 

The prince was as pale as a sheet and trembling violently. His eyes were glassy with tears and he was chewing his lip so hard that Yifan could see the indent that his teeth had made.

 

“I'm… I’m sc… scared.” Yixing stuttered, feeling more tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. He hated stormy nights. His mother had died of illness on a night like this and it had also been storming the night his father was murdered.

 

A fist closed around Yifan’s heart and he climbed out of his bed, wrapping his arms around the terrified prince. Yixing buried his head into his chest, sniffling softly. The driver looked up when he heard the soft pattering of paws on the floor and RouRou came padding into his room.

 

The dog seemed to sense Yixing’s distress and stuck his snout against the prince’s cheek. His warm wet tongue flicked out and Yixing relaxed, a small smile spreading across his face as RouRou licked his face.

 

“Come,” Yifan helped the prince up and yanked back the covers on his bed. A roar of thunder sent Yixing curling back against his chest and he was forced to catch hold of the prince. They were so close that he could smell his own body wash that Yixing used.

 

He settled the smaller man onto the bed and pulled the covers over them. Yixing was still shivering, hands gripping Yifan’s shirt so hard that the older man was half afraid he would tear it. Another flash of lightning sent him into a panic, whimpering and blubbering incoherently about blood and his father.

 

It still took him too long to fall asleep, with Yifan’s strong arms wrapped around him and his heart beating steadily in his ear. RouRou had clambered onto the bed and settled himself right next to the prince, huffing softly.

 

But those episodes brought them closer together as Yifan grew used to the prince’s presence in his home.

 

 

//

 

Kai’s eyes narrowed as he watched the prince converse easily with the driver. His sharp ears could pick up every word that he had said.

 

He scampered along the window ledges and easily found the bedroom the prince was occupying. Flicking open his pocket knife, he picked open the lock on the window and slipped inside the room. He spied a closet that he could conceal himself easily in and stepped inside. It was going to be a long wait.

 

//

 

The hairs on the back of Yixing’s neck stood up the moment he entered the bedroom. He could feel eyes on him. Strange eyes that should not be there.

 

He whirled around when the door slammed shut suddenly and the lock clicked into place. Terror raced through him and he opened his mouth to scream.

 

A leather gloved hand clamped around his open mouth and his heart rate picked up when he felt the cold tip of a knife pressing into the skin of his throat.

 

“Don’t move.” A familiar voice hissed into his ear and he whimpered, stilling his movements immediately.

There was a heavy knock on the door and Yifan’s concerned voice echoed from behind it.

 

“Are you alright in there, Yixing? I heard the door slam.”

 

The hand moved away from his mouth and the knife shifted to the small of his back. Yixing resisted the urge to scream in frustration when an arm snaked around his waist, immobilizing him. The tip of the knife dug in to his flesh and he bit back a pained cry, choosing to call out to Yifan instead, keeping his voice as steady as he possibly could.

 

“I’m fine, just swung the door a little too hard.”

 

There was an answering grunt and the footsteps outside the door faded away. Immediately, Yixing found himself yanked backwards and pushed onto the bed. The face of his attacker came into view and he held back his cries.

 

_Kai._

 

//

 

“Don’t you think you’re revealing a little too much, Your Highness?” The assassin purred, twirling his knife in his hand. The prince was lying on his back, with his knee pressed to his chest. He looked oh so delicious really.

 

Kai had always admired the prince from afar. He really was fucking gorgeous. Now up close, with that terrified expression on his face, he looked delectable. His chest rose and fell heavily as his pretty brown eyes flickered from the knife in his hands to Kai’s face.

 

“Did Zhi Qiang send you?” He whispered and Kai rolled his eyes. He was not a servant to be _sent_ anywhere. He pressed his knee harder against the prince’s chest and leant down, pressing the tip of his knife against the thin white tank top the prince was wearing. _So pretty._

 

“No one sends me anywhere and you know that, Your Highness.” He could hear the prince’s exhale and smirked.

 

“But yes, your uncle did _request_ for something of yours to be brought back to him.” The prince’s fear was so obvious, that Kai could practically taste it. He had dreamt of this, to have the prince at his mercy, for years. He stroked a hand down the prince’s pale face, savouring the way the prince leaned away from his touch, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

He always wanted to have the prince like this, helpless beneath him. He wanted to punish him for forgetting him, for leaving him behind. But then the prince had never really noticed him as a child. He had only smiled at him in passing.

 

“Do what you must. But please, leave the driver alone.” _Ah, so touching._ Kai chuckled softly and pulled his knee away.

 

//

 

“Get up, Your Highness. You really are foolish.” Yixing’s eyes widened when Kai relieved the pressure on his chest and stood at the foot of the bed, playing with his knife. He looked bored. Slowly, Yixing propped himself up, keeping his eyes on the assassin lest he made any sudden move.

 

"You're... You're not going to kill me?" He whispered, eyes flickering to the knife Kai was twirling in his hands. Kai cocked his head to the side and pretended to think for a moment.

 

"Let me think..." Yixing's breath hitched as the assassin slid the knife into his back pocket and moved towards him. A hand pressed against his chest and pushed him back down onto the bed. Kai's face was very, very close, so close that the prince could feel his breath tickling his face.

 

Dark eyes flickered from his frightened hazel eyes to his plump lips and Yixing gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing. His head moved in even closer and then he was kissing him, one hand cradling his jaw.

 

The prince gasped in surprise when the assassin’s tongue slipped between his closed lips, licking into his mouth. He had never been kissed so passionately before and the sensation was kind of pleasant.

 

“Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?” Kai hissed against his lips and Yixing cried out when he straddled him, clamping his waist between strong thighs. He groaned and sank his teeth into the prince’s plump bottom lip, prompting him to cry out.

 

“Be silent.” The assassin whispered, swallowing Yixing’s weak moans.  The prince’s hands flew up to grasp at Kai’s dark hair with a startled gasp when the assassin pulled away to mouth at his pale slender neck.

 

"No...no marks." Yixing panted, tugging at the assassin’s hair weakly and he yelped in surprised when he felt teeth graze again his skin. The bite was harsh and painful, bringing blood to the surface of his skin. Kai sucked hard, determined to ignore him.

 

“K…Kai, please!” The prince pleaded when the assassin bit him again, the skin purpling in a painful bruise. His hands moved from Kai’s hair to his chest, pushing incessantly.

 

“Kai!” Yixing bit back a scream and shoved hard at the assassin’s chest, sending the man tumbling back with a surprised look on his face.

 

The prince pushed himself into a sitting position, hand going up to cover the dark bruise that now adorned his neck. He sent the assassin a reproachful look as he massaged the broken vessels and Kai’s cheeks flushed when he realized what he had done.

 

The assassin had an almost puppy like look about him as he scratched at the back of his neck, shooting nervous looks at the prince.

 

“How long?” The prince whispered, keeping his gaze fixed determinedly on the assassin. Kai seemed almost shy when he whispered, “Ever since we were children.”

 

Yixing’s eyes softened and he got off the bed, moving slowly towards the man who was awkwardly scratching his neck. Slender fingers curled beneath the strong chin and tipped his gaze up to meet the prince’s gaze. Yixing had to stand on his tiptoes to press a sweet kiss against the assassin’s mouth but the gesture made the man relax, eyes fluttering shut as he allowed Yixing to take control of the kiss.

 

A sharp bark and incessant scratching on the door startled them both apart. Kai’s eyes were dazed as he turned towards the door. Yixing’s face paled. He had forgotten about the dog.

 

“RouRou! RouRou, what's gotten into you? You'll wake the prince!” Yifan’s voice carried clearly over the German Shepard’s desperate barking. Yixing shot Kai a panicked glance and gestured for him to hide, in case the driver came in.

 

RouRou yelped in distress when his owner caught hold of his collar, nails scrabbling wildly at the door. He could smell another person between the closed door. An intruder.

 

“RouRou, stop it!” Yifan gasped when the Shepard squirmed out of his grasp, snapping at his hand before lunging at the door again. The driver closed his hand around the doorknob and rattled it.

 

“Yixing?” At the sound of the prince’s name, the dog became even more agitated, pawing at the floor nervously and barking. Yifan slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the spare key to the room. RouRou’s barks got even louder and he jumped up and down as Yifan jammed the key into the hole and turned the handle.

 

“Rou…” Before Yifan could stop him, the dog was already barreling into the room, barking fiercely.

 

RouRou darted around the confused prince and jumped straight for the closet, a low growl rumbling in his chest. Yifan shot the prince an embarrassed look and stepped into the room, hand reaching for his dog’s collar.

 

The German Shepard snarled and jumped at the closet’s handle. Yifan gasped out in surprise when the door swung open and he saw a flash of silver.

 

RouRou let out a surprised yelp when the blade slashed into his left shoulder, the man dressed in black glaring at him furiously.

 

“Kai, no!” Yixing cried out in horror when the dog lunged for the assassin, knife glinting in the dim light of the room.

 

“Hey! Put down your knife!” Yifan yelled, jumping forward to grab his dog’s collar. Blood was trickling from the gash Kai had made in its shoulder, staining its fur dark.

 

“RouRou enough!” The driver called, tugging the Shephard back when it went for Kai’s leg, sharp fangs bared. Kai yelped when the dog sank its teeth into his leg, pulling him out of the closet. Yifan pulled hard, leaning his full weight in order to catch his pet’s attention.

 

RouRou was reluctant but eventually they managed to get him to release Kai’s leg.

 

“How did you even get in?!” Yifan's voice was incredulous as he kept a tight hold on his dog’s collar. RouRou was watching the man with beady eyes, ready to spring forward if he gave the command.

 

Kai made to get up, knife raised threateningly but the dog snarled and he stumbled back, falling onto his ass unattractively. Yixing was by his side in an instant, hand pressed to his chest.

 

“Don't move.” The prince’s tone was sharp enough that the assassin obeyed, lowering his knife.

 

“We need to get you to a doctor.” Yixing muttered as he pulled the assassin’s pant leg up to access the damage.

 

“I'd still like to know how he got in.” Yifan asked, hand drifting to the pistol at his hip. He had started carrying the weapon around ever since Yixing informed him that his uncle had likely sent people out to hunt him down.

 

Yixing saw the movement and he reached out to grab the driver’s hand immediately.

 

“Don’t.” He whispered and Yifan met his eyes. Kai stiffened as he watched the pair communicate with their eyes. He had seen the underlying affection the other man had for the prince and seeing the affection take place before him made him even more determined to keep the prince to himself.

 

The driver lowered his hand and he could see Yixing visibly relax.

 

“Who are you?” He asked as the prince wrapped an arm around the man’s waist to help him up. He eyed the knife still in the man’s hand warily as Yixing moved him to the bed.

 

“Yifan, this is Kai. He, um, he’s…” Yifan raised an eyebrow when Yixing’s words trailed off, looking away from his eyes. He took in the prince’s disheveled appearance and his swollen lips. Glancing at the intruder, he could slowly form his own conclusion about what the two of them had been doing before they had been interrupted. 

 

A wave of irrational jealousy swept over him and he struggled to contain it.

 

“Well, it looks like you don’t need me anymore so I guess…” Before he could finish his sentence, Yixing’s fingers had wound around his wrist, the prince himself looking up at him pitifully.

 

“Are you throwing me out?” He asked worriedly. Next to him, the assassin snorted and patted him on the shoulder. Yifan’s eyes narrowed at the other man and he squared his shoulders.

 

“No. I’m just going off to bandage my dog’s leg because your friend over there got him good with that knife of his.” He hissed and Kai bared his teeth. The stupid driver needed to get over himself. Just because he had been the one to save the prince from certain death did not mean that Yixing would automatically fall for him.

 

Yixing’s expression was one of relief and he nodded quietly.

 

“Where’s the first aid box? Kai should get his leg bandaged as well.” Kai smirked triumphantly at the other man as the prince rose to his feet. Yifan glared at him before schooling his expression into a softer one as Yixing moved next to him.

 

“I’ll take you to it.” He ground out from between his teeth and slid an arm around the prince’s shoulder, shooting Kai a poisonous look. Kai bristled but stayed where he was. Whatever, he had already gotten two kisses.

 

//

 

“I don’t like that man.” Yixing looked up, surprised. He bound up the bandage and started to clear up the medical supplies littered on the bed. Yifan had retreated to his room with a dark look on his face after showing him the medical box.

 

Kai’s eyes were flashing with menace as he watched the prince pack away the supplies into the white box.

 

“And why don’t you like him?” The prince was patient as he slid the lid of the box closed.

 

“I saw the way he looked at you just now. Through the window.” The assassin’s voice was full of jealousy and bitterness and Yixing had to stifle his smile. It was hard to remember that Kai was younger than him sometimes with his hard cold façade and flashing knives. But moments like this made his young age stand out.

 

The prince cupped the assassin’s cheek, startling the younger man. Dark brown eyes stared up at him in surprise.

 

“Silly boy.” Yixing whispered, smiling indulgently at the assassin. Kai pouted, the anger melting off him like snow in summer. He reached up and grabbed the prince by the waist, wrapping him in a tight hug.

 

As the prince turned to walk out the room, out of the corner of his eye, Yixing saw a black Sedan parked at the other side of the street that looked vaguely familiar. But no one he knew owned a black Sedan so he chalked it up to one of the neighbours’ car and ignored it.

 

//

 

RouRou whined sadly as he curled up at the foot of his master’s bed. It was not that he disliked sleeping with his master. It was just that he had gotten used to sleeping on the other man’s bed but had now been thrown out by that strange man that had come in as if by magic.

 

His master seemed rather down all of a sudden as he scratched at RouRou’s head. Yifan crumpled up RouRou’s ears gently and the Shepard got to his feet to move closer to him. It was upsetting for him, to have finally gotten used to the prince only for him to find him getting intimate with another man. Though he should probably have expected it. How could someone like Yixing go unnoticed by other men?

 

//

 

The tension in the room mounted every time Yifan and Kai were in the same room together. The prince felt as if he could cut it with a butter knife with how thick the tension was.

 

Despite all of Yixing’s assurances that the driver was only being over protective, Kai had not stopped being all threatening around him. The situation only worsened whenever they had to sit down to dinner together.

 

The prince had never thought that Yifan would be attracted to him in the first place but as Kai got more and more defensive over him, he started to see Yifan through the assassin’s eyes. And it tripped him with guilt, as he could start to see why the assassin saw Yifan as a major competitor for his attention as time went by.

 

There had strangely been no sign of his uncle searching for him and it made Yixing paranoid even though Kai had stated that the CEO probably assumed that Kai was still searching for him. After all, the assassin had never failed before. Until now.

 

Yifan was a lot more cautious than Kai. He always insisted that Yixing stayed home with RouRou so that he would always have some sort of protection. After learning that Yixing knew how to shoot a handgun, the driver had gone out to procure one for the prince.

 

So it was with trepidation that Yixing followed Kai out of the house, leaving RouRou behind. The younger had vanished out the door after Yifan had left for work that morning, returning with a bouquet of flowers and a declaration that they would be going out on a date that evening.

 

Yixing’s senses were on high alert even as they strolled into the fancy restaurant that Kai had reserved seats in.

 

“Relax, Xing.” Kai’s hand on his waist calmed him slightly but he was still nervous as he was disobeying Yifan’s rules.

 

Yixing started to relax only when the food was served and there still no sign of his uncle’s minions popping up to kidnap him. He was both surprised and touched that Kai still remembered his favorite foods from when they were children.

 

“Do you like it?” The assassin looked at him with eyes full of anticipation as the prince took a bite of the clam chowder that he had ordered for him. The soup was chock full of seafood and tasted like childhood. Yixing nodded, eagerly taking another mouthful.

 

The server had just cleared away their bowls when there was a commotion at the entrance of the establishment. Yixing stiffened when Kai ducked beneath the table. He knew that Kai had a knife and a gun hidden respectively in his right and left boot.

 

“Please sir, you must have a reservation…”

 

However, the man who had pushed past the waiters roughly into their seating bay was familiar and non-threatening.

 

“Kai. Stop.” The prince whispered as Yifan stormed towards them, his eyes glittering with fury and a hint of worry. Kai was on his feet, dagger hidden behind his back as he stared at the taller man.

 

“What…” Before he could formulate his thought, Yifan had shoved him hard in the chest, sending him flying backwards into the table. Yixing gasped and barely managed to slide out of the way in time. The patrons of the diner all turned to look in horror as the cutlery went flying.

 

“Yifan…” He reached out to placate the older man but was roughly pushed away.

 

“Are you crazy?! Do you have _any_ idea how dangerous it is to bring him out here? In plain sight?” Yifan roared, the terror of going home and seeing the house empty of people fueling his anger. Thank god for RouRou, or he would have never been able to locate Yixing.

 

Kai bristled at the man’s sheer disrespect. He pushed himself off the table and squared his chest, facing off to the taller man without fear.

 

“He is more than capable of taking care of himself! _I_ am more than capable of protecting him! This is our date and you have just ruined it, you bastard!”

 

Yifan snarled, jealousy, worry and the want to protect Yixing overtaking all of his senses as he lunged forward.

 

“Yifan, don’t!” Yixing cried out in alarm, grabbing the driver’s arm and pulling him back. Kai unsheathed his dagger and the people surrounding them watching gasped.

 

“What? You want a fight? Come at me then!” The assassin taunted and Yixing could barely keep Yifan from pulling out his gun. People were starting to whisper and many had their phones out. A thrill of fear echoed through Yixing and he tugged at Yifan’s arm.

 

“I… We’re sorry. Yifan, please. We’ll go with you…”

 

“No, we will not!” Kai cut him off and the prince sent him a desperate look.

 

“You are not his bloody dog! You don’t have to follow whatever that bastard says you have to do!” Yifan’s eyes darkened and his hand curled around his pistol.

 

“You…” In an instant, Kai was staring down the barrel of Yifan’s gun. Yixing’s breath hitched and he could hear camera flashes.

 

“Stop it, Yifan. Let it go. Both of you. Put down the gun.” The prince murmured, grabbing Yifan’s arm.

 

“No, don’t stop him. Let him shoot. If he even has the guts to.” Kai challenged, without an ounce of fear in him.

 

“Yifan please.” Yifan ignored him, placing his shaking finger on the trigger. He had never felt this aggravated in his entire life.

 

Yixing felt a wave of helplessness and fury sweep through him at being so disrespected. He snatched up the wine glass that he had yet to drink from and tossed the contents all over Yifan’s face.

 

His finger pulled the trigger in shock and the gun went off, the screams of patrons echoing behind it. The bullet shattered the window behind Kai. Fortunately, the assassin had ducked away fast enough. He flashed Yixing a toothy smile before gasping in shock when the prince flung the wine glass in his face.

 

Yixing spun around and stalked out of the restaurant, too angry to speak. He broke into a run as he crossed the threshold of the building, not wanting any of them to chase after him. As angry tears blurred his vision, he caught a glimpse of RouRou sitting outside the restaurant as he ran past him. The dog barked forlornly at him as he dashed past him into a side alley.

 

His heart was thumping inside of his chest as he ran down the alley, not knowing where he was going. He just wanted to get away from the mess that was his life.

 

The alley was dark and stank of mildew as he slowed to a walk, lifting his hand to wipe at his tears with his sleeve. He stumbled over what felt like a dead rat and started to regret running away. His senses peaked when he heard tyres squealing and a black Sedan pulling into the alley in front of him.

 

His eyes locked on the license plate and cold fear trickled through him.

 

_No._

The prince spun around and bolted as another black car pulled up next to the Sedan. Bright light seared into his eyes and he stumbled back, lifting his hands to shield his eyes. Another car had stopped in the alley, completely blocking off his escape route. His blood roared in his ears as every fibre of his being screamed for him to run.

 

“I've been looking for you, little one.” Chills ran down Yixing’s spine as he turned around to face the man who had stepped out of the black Sedan.

 

He was plump and squat, dressed in a black suit with a blood red tie standing out starkly against the white of his undershirt. His hair was thinning towards the top of his head and as he smiled, a dimple indented itself into the side of his cheek.

 

"Uncle." Yixing breathed and the man smirked. The prince reached for the gun in his back pocket, but the chauffeur who had opened the door for his uncle was faster. He had his revolver out and pointed at the prince’s forehead before Yixing could even touch his own weapon.

 

“Be a good boy now, Yixing, and put your hands up where we can see them. We don't want any nasty surprises.” Mr Zhang smirked and Yixing’s eyes darkened.

 

He remained unmoving for a few moments until the chauffeur took a step forward, gun still pointed at his forehead.

 

“Now, Yixing. We don't have all day.” The CEO’s expression darkened at the prince’s defiance and his chauffeur clicked the safety off. Yixing could hear more men stepping out of the car behind him and the clicking of guns. Slowly and reluctantly, he removed his hand from the holster of his weapon and held both palms up in the air towards his uncle.

 

“Good boy.” Mr Zhang made a small movement with his hand and Yixing cried out when his wrists were yanked down and twisted harshly behind him.

 

“Ugh!” He gasped when a hand pulled the gun from his pocket, cold metal pressed up against his chin. The pressure was painful and he could feel tears prick at his eyes when the man behind him did not let up.

 

“Take him.” The CEO said in a cold voice and Yixing screamed when black cloth enveloped his eyes. A hand clamped down on his mouth to muffle his cries. He twisted and struggled as he was forced through the door of the car.

 

The loud barks of a canine filled the air and the CEO swore. The front pane of his precious Sedan cracked as a gunshot exploded into the air. Yixing screamed again, writhing furiously in his captor’s grip.

 

“Let him go!” The paint job on the left mirror shattered when another bullet tore through it, narrowly missing one of the CEO’s minions.

 

“Milord?” The chauffeur turned to his master. The man’s face was dark with fury.

 

Yixing shrieked in pain when one of the men holding him slammed the side barrel of his gun into the back of his head. Dizziness sent him falling onto the car’s expensive leather seats.

 

“Shut up and get in the car!” The man roared and suddenly, his grip went slack and red bloomed across the black of his suit. Another gunshot cracked through the air and the other man lurched away from the prince, poised gun falling from his grip.

 

Yixing fumbled frantically with the blindfold and gasped in surprise when Kai’s handsome face appeared in front of him. His vision blurred and he stumbled. The assassin’s face was creased with concern as he helped the prince remain upright.

 

“Are you alright?” Kai asked, wrapping an arm around the prince’s waist. Yixing could see his uncle getting into his car, the Sedan pulling out as police sirens filled the air. Just before the car disappeared from view, he saw his uncle shoot him a look that promised a painful death the next time they met.

 

Yifan fired the last shot from his pistol and slammed the gun into the back of another attacker’s head, kicking him away into RouRou’s waiting jaws. The German Shepard was a fierce warrior, bringing the rest of the men down quickly.

 

“Come on.” Kai’s voice drifted into his ears and Yixing turned to him groggily.

 

“Let’s get you out of here.”

 

Yifan jogged up to them just as the police were getting out of their cars. Yixing stared at him.

 

 _Was he bleeding?_ He thought, taking a wobbly step away from Kai, hand reaching out for Yifan's arm.

 

"You're... You're bleeding." He murmured and Yifan looked down at his arm in mild surprise. With adrenaline speeding through him, he had not noticed that a stray bullet had pierced through the sleeve of his jacket and grazed his arm. He moved out of reach as Yixing stumbled towards him.

 

"It's fine." RouRou padded up next to him, nuzzling into his hand quietly. The driver scratched his furry head gently as a police officer stepped up to them.

 

"We need to take you into custody." The officer regarded them with steely gray eyes and both Yifan and Kai stiffened. The prince was in no condition to be questioned. His gait was unsteady and his pupils were dilated.

 

"Officer, he needs to get to a hospital right away." The man's mouth opened, ready to object when another man stepped forward, eyes locked onto Yixing's form.

 

"Go back to the station and write up a report, Ryeowook. I will handle them." Yifan regarded the new man with mild interest. He was a fair bit shorter than the driver with a really pretty face. And the driver noticed that he had never let his eyes leave the prince ever since he had seen them.

 

"Get in my car. I'll take you to the hospital." The new officer gestured to his vehicle and Yifan was ready to refuse when Kai cut in quickly.

 

"Thank you." The driver blinked, looking at Kai with a bewildered expression that the assassin ignored. He grabbed the younger man's arm just as he was helping Yixing into the car and gave him an incredulous look.

 

"You're not serious." Kai glared at him and shook his arm off. He placed his hand on top of Yixing's head and guided him into the vehicle, the officer watching them quietly.

 

"He already knows that Yixing is here. In Changsha. He will find him again. The best thing now is not to take him home. He cannot attack the prince in public." Yifan rolled his eyes but the suggestion was a good one. He got into the car after the assassin and the officer nodded at him before starting the engine.

 

While the three men were getting checked up, Luhan pulled out his cell phone. He hurried to an emergency escape and looked around several times before hitting the number he had on speed dial.

 

"Hello?" A man's groggy voice filled his ear and the police officer's grip on his phone tightened.

 

"I've found him, Joonmyun. He's in Changsha right now!"

 

//

 

Yixing blinked slowly as light filtered in through the blinds. The room he was in smelled different and as he sat up slowly, he could tell immediately by the feel of the sheets that he was not in Yifan's house anymore.

 

"You're awake. Kai said that he had business to attend to and has already left." The voice startled him and he turned to see Yifan sitting on a chair at the opposite side of the room. He had a basin of water in front of him and a towel hanging around his neck. He was also shirtless.

 

 _It's too early for this._ Yixing thought as his eyes remained glued to the driver's golden skin. He swung himself off the bed and walked over to the man. Yifan looked surprised when he tugged the towel out of his hands.

 

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he knelt onto the floor, dipping the towel into the basin. Yifan watched in him silence as he wrung out the excess water and started dabbing at the open wound on his arm.

 

"We shouldn't have left without telling you." Yixing raised his eyes to look at Yifan nervously as he cleaned out the wound.

 

"It just hurts." The whisper was so soft that the prince had to strain to hear him. He stopped in his motions, thinking that he was hurting his injury. Yifan was watching him with sad amber eyes.

 

"It hurts." His voice cracked and Yixing flinched.

 

_Oh._

 

The prince dropped his eyes down to the older man's wound, feeling horribly awkward. He could not deny the strange attraction he felt towards the other man but how could he do that to Kai, who had waited years for him? He rubbed his thumb gently over the driver's large hand and started to bind up the wound in gauze.

 

The room remained silent as Yixing wrapped the injured arm in a soft cotton bandage.

 

"Are the two of you exclusive?” Yifan broke the awkward silence as the prince pulled away from him. Yixing froze, looking very much like a deer in the headlights as he thought.

 

Kai had never explicitly stated that they were together in a sense but they certainly acted like a couple. The assassin would often disappear from the apartment to buy him little trinkets and there was that disastrous date. Yifan’s gentle hand on his arm pulled him out of his thoughts and he found himself pressed flushed to the older man’s chest as the driver stood up, towering over him.

 

A little part of Yixing’s traitorous heart stuttered as Yifan gazed into his eyes, full of hope and tenderness. A rough hand smoothed over his cheek and he was leaning forward, his lips barely brushing over the prince’s.

 

It was a sweet, chaste kiss. Nothing like the rough passionate ones that he shared with Kai.

Yixing’s mind was spinning when Yifan stepped back, the kiss over as quickly as it had begun. All he could feel was a whirlwind of emotions as Yifan turned from him. He was confused and so so torn.

 

//

 

Joonmyun cursed as he frantically packed his bags. Luhan had booked him an early morning flight from Seoul straight to Changsha and his alarm had gone off late. He glanced at the TV that he had left on in the hopes of maybe getting a little more news on their missing Prince.

 

“In other news, there was a fight that broke out between patrons at an exclusive restaurant in town. Weapons were drawn and one man shattered the glass of the restaurant’s front window with a well aimed bullet. It seemed the fight had been started over another man! Perhaps it was jealousy that caused this fight? We may never know as the three men vanished shortly after the incident. Here are some photos other patrons of the restaurant took of the incident.”

 

Joonmyun had been ready to look away from the television to continue his packing but the picture that floated into view made his jaw drop.

 

The picture was showed a young man dressed in white, grabbing hold of another man with a gun in his hand. The gun was pointed at a vaguely familiar face. But the thing that had caught Joonmyun’s eyes was the face of the young man dressed in white.

 

He was the closest to the camera and this his face was the clearest of all three men. It was the lost Prince.

 

Joonmyun swore loudly. If the CEO had not found his nephew before, he would now know that he was in the city. He turned away to grab his phone to call Luhan when the newscaster came on again.

 

“-police were called in to investigate what looked like an attempted kidnapping. There were six casualties, all dressed in immaculately neat suits. The men had what looked like bite wounds and gunshot wounds. A few had long gashes in their backs. The police has informed us that the man who was nearly taken may be our long lost son of Changsha! Of course, there has not been any solid proof being produced that the man is indeed our beloved Prince, but the police chief Luhan has stepped up to state that investigations are ongoing to determine the man’s identity. Which brings the question: where exactly has our prince gone to? We were all there when his parents celebrated his birth ceremony but there has been no sign of the prince ever since."

 

"Many rumors state that the prince had been sent abroad to ensure his safety but as we know, our beloved king has passed on five years ago. It is possible that the prince should be on his way back to reclaim his throne from his uncle, who has kindly taken over the crown and family business while the little prince grows up? So where is he- ”

 

Joonmyun tuned out the rest of the newscaster’s voice. So Luhan had already taken care of things. The pseudo king already knew where the prince was but with Luhan’s announcement that the man could be the prince, the current CEO would be forced to retreat back to working in the dark as he could not risk anyone discovering his dirty secrets.

 

Joonmyun needed to get back to Changsha immediately and call out all of the prince's allies that had gone into hiding after the king had been murdered. CEO Zhang may be a lazy man with plenty of men to do his dirty work but he was nothing but thorough. He would have already weeded out all of the most influential people that were loyal to the late king had they not been tipped off and slipped away before he could get his hands on them. At the very least, Joonmyun knew of others who would step up to help reinstate the prince. 

 

//

 

Kai watched the guards quietly from behind the bushes. He fingered the gun in his holster uneasily as he observed their movements. Getting into the mansion would not be easy even for him, as the CEO was paranoid to an extreme, so that he had guards at every door and window, making it extremely hard to sneak inside.

 

But Kai knew that his mission was crucial. He had to rally the remaining servants that were secretly loyal to the prince. He only feared that he would be caught and killed immediately. After that stunt that he had pulled in the alley, the CEO would be foolish to trust him with another mission again.

 

 _At least Yixing would still have that blonde idiot to protect him if worst came to worst,_ the assassin reasoned as he played with his gun. Kai would never admit it out loud but the blonde driver suited Yixing more than he did. He was everything Kai could not be.

 

An assassin would not make an ideal boyfriend, especially for a prince. He might have been trying to deny it but Kai could sense the underlying attraction he had with the driver. The tension between them was always palpatable, even when Kai had claimed Yixing for himself.

 

He slipped the silencer over his gun and lifted it stealthily. The guards were perfectly in line, facing each other. It would take two perfectly aimed shots to take them out without raising the alarm. But Kai was confident.

 

Sticking his tongue out of his mouth, the assassin positioned his gun and clicked the trigger twice, watching the two men fall, dead before they even hit the ground. He slipped the gun back into its holster and broke into a run, footsteps silent even against the dried, dead leaves littering the ground.

 

The wall was easy to scale, the lock of the window even easier to pick and then he was in. He had only five minutes, perhaps even less, to find a servant and speak of the prince. Adrenaline thrummed through his body when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He stepped into the corner, lifting the gun to rest across his chin.

 

As the footsteps moved closer to his hiding spot, Kai counted down the seconds as his heart thudded. With every step closer, his muscles coiled, ready to spring. A shadow peeked over the corner of the wall and the assassin leapt, gloved hand wrapping around the person's mouth, pulling them into darkness. He unclicked the safety lock of his gun and pressed it to the man's head.

 

"Be still." He whispered before the man could struggle and make even more noise.

 

"Jongin." Kai's body relaxed at the familiar voice. He pulled the gun away from the man's head and grabbed his hand, tugging him further into the darkness.

 

"You came back." Clear brown eyes blinked back at him and he felt his heart stutter. _No, think of the prince._ He shook his head to clear his mind and released the man's wrist.

 

"I bring word of the prince." He whispered and the servant's eyes widened. He pressed a finger to the younger man's lips as a gesture to hold in his surprise.

 

"Go quickly and tell the others to be ready. I must go before the guards come." Kai made to leave but as he disappeared out the window, he heard Sehun call out for him to be careful.

 

"Seize him!" The roar of the guards startled the assassin and he spun around. There were a group of men reaching for their weapons just to his left. A gunshot exploded through the air and a bullet embedded itself in the stone beside his ear. Kai broke into a run, cursing himself for being so distracted.

 

He heard another gunshot and then he yelped, twisting around to grab at his shoulder. Crimson blood trickled from the wound, soaking into his clothes. He gritted his teeth as waves of pain swept over him. He stumbled but kept up his pace. 

 

His car was parked only a few metres away and the guards were not to leave the compound without permission. Another stray bullet flew past him and lodged itself into the passenger window of the car, cracking the glass.

 

Swearing under his breath, the assassin yanked open the door and stepped on the gas. The engine had been left on while he was on his mission in order to ensure a quick getaway. He peeled out of the parking spot so fast that by the time the guards had arrived, he was already gone.

 

//

 

Yixing was not surprised to see Kai in his hotel room at two in the morning. The assassin could come and go like the shadows. But it surprised him that the assassin had used the door instead of the window like he was so fond of doing.

 

“Kai?” He murmured when the assassin plopped himself into a chair. Pushing himself to a sitting position, he switched on the bedside lamp. Kai blinked and flinched when the lamp lit up.

 

“What have you done with yourself?!” Yixing gasped when he saw the state the assassin was in. He climbed out of bed in alarm, scrambling over to examine the wound in Kai’s shoulder.

 

"It's nothing. A result of carelessness.” The assassin winced as Yixing peeled away the fabric glued to the surrounding area.

 

“You need to get to a hospital!” The prince cried out in dismay when he saw how deep the bullet had gone. There was no way he could remove it on his own with tweezers.

 

“What’s going on?” The room lit up in a bright flash of light. Yifan stood just inside the room, blonde hair adorably mussed. Yixing stared up at him and had to remind himself that now was not a good time to be ogling Yifan.

 

“Kai’s gotten himself injured.” He said instead, struggling to keep his voice level. The blonde blinked slowly and walked over to the assassin sitting in the chair.

 

He examined it carefully and nodded.

 

“You need to get yourself to a hospital before anything gets infected.”

 

Kai rolled his eyes and poked at his shoulder experimentally, wincing.

 

“I don't need a hospital.”

 

Yixing sent Yifan a helpless look and the blonde reached out a hand, grabbing Kai by the back of his neck.

 

“You're going.” He said roughly, hefting the younger man out of his seat. Kai yelped and twisted, swearing under his breath when pain shot through his shoulder.

 

“You oaf! Put me down!” He squirmed even as Yifan pulled open the hotel room door and the prince made to step out with them.

 

“Go. I will watch over the prince.” The driver’s voice was sharp as he stretched out his free arm, blocking Yixing’s way. He fixed the prince with a glance.

 

Yixing’s mouth had just opened to protest when loud footsteps echoed on the landing, coming towards their room. Yifan shoved the assassin out and reached for the door immediately.

 

The prince backed into the room in fear as Yifan reached for his gun. They were staying in the most private area of the hotel and it was unusual that someone was moving around the area at that time in the morning.

 

Kai crouched into the darkness, reaching for the knife he had stashed into his boot.

 

Two figures appeared at the end of the hallway, speaking in soft whispers but the assassin’s sensitive ears could pick up every word.

 

“Are you sure that he’s here?”

 

“Not sure. But that's where the lead told us.”

 

“Luhan! We can't make a mistake! This is the prince, we’re talking about!”

 

Kai’s muscles tensed as the two men moved closer, clearly agitated.

 

“I know. And I trust my source. You just need to think about how to prove to the prince that you're not hired to kill him or something.”

 

“But-“

 

“Hush now. Jongdae would never lead us astray. He has been worried about the prince. Look here's the room. Let's knock.”

 

Kai’s heart nearly stopped.

 

He knew who Jongdae was. The man himself had vanished around the same time the king had been murdered and the assassin had presumed him dead.

 

He had watched him play together with the prince as children in the royal palace when it had been safe for them. Kai could still remember the bitter envy he had felt watching them.

 

If Jongdae was alive, perhaps more of the prince’s friends could be as well?

 

He rose to his feet just as one of the men raised his hand to knock.

 

//

The hairs on the back of Joonmyun's neck stood up and he spun around, hand going to the gun strapped to his hip.

 

The man that stood behind them was tall and his eyes glittered in the darkness. Luhan turned to face him as well, face calm and serene as he looked at the man.

 

"Oh. I know you." Joonmyun's eyebrow raised but his hand remained on his weapon. He shifted nervously, nudging Luhan gently. The officer ignored him, smiling brightly at the strange man.

 

"We're in the right place, Joon. He's one of the men that rescued Yixing." Kai cocked his head at how easily the officer said the prince's name but did not question him. Instead, he tilted his chin in Joonmyun's direction.

 

"Who is he? Why did you bring him here?"

 

Joonmyun's back stiffened at the authoritative way the man spoke about him, but Luhan cut him off before he could answer.

 

"He is an ally of the prince. The son of the king's closest friend. Joonmyun was supposed to become Yixing's advisor before he was squirreled away to be hidden." The officer explained and behind the door, Yixing's breath hitched.

 

He remembered Joonmyun even though it had been years since they had had any interaction. Joonmyun had been his best friend and he remembered running through sitting through long hours of piano lessons with him by his side. 

 

The prince gestured for Yifan to open the door and the blonde obeyed, giving him a quizzical look.

 

Kai looked up to see Yifan's face peering through a crack in the door and the older man whispered lowly.

 

"The prince wishes for you to enter. And you, go to the damn hospital before I drag you there myself." Those last words he directed at the assassin who stuck out his tongue, kneeling to tuck his knife back into his boot. Yifan rolled his eyes and grabbed the officer by his sleeve, yanking him into the room with Joonmyun.

 

He shut the door gently behind him and watched as Yixing embraced his old friend.

 

"I've been searching all over the world for you." The journalist mumbled into Yixing's shoulder, eyes roving over the prince's face when they pulled away. There were happy tears glimmering in Yixing's eyes as he stared back at his friend.

 

"Please sit, it’s been ages since I've seen you.”

 

Joonmyun desperately wanted to let himself revel in the delight of having found his old friend a little longer, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

 

“Tell me everything that has happened. When did you get back here?” He asked, grabbing Yixing’s hand in his and dropping onto one of the chairs nearby.

 

Yixing stole a glance at Yifan’s stony face and nodded, gently pulling his hands from his friend’s grip.

 

“It's a very long story.”

 

Joonmyun listened with rapt attention as the prince began rattling off details from when Yifan discovered him in the trunk of the car to the near kidnapping situation.

 

“So he saved your life.” He said after Yixing finally finished. Yifan pressed a glass of water into his hand, the prince raising his head to smile at him gratefully. Joonmyun could feel attraction radiating from the both of them and he wondered if it would be an asset or a distraction to their mission to reinstate the prince.

 

“It has been a late night and Yixing needs to rest.” The blonde cut in, resting a hand on the small of Yixing’s back.

 

Joonmyun nodded even as Yixing opened his mouth to protest.

 

“I will attempt to make contact with other allies of your father. Luhan will spread the news that you have been found, along with Jongdae’s help. Your uncle will be forced to relinquish the throne if you make an appearance in public.

 

“But he must be guarded fiercely.” Yifan broke in and Luhan nodded.

 

“Of course. I will assure that.”

 

 

//

 

Kai darted behind a wall, hand pressed against the holster of his gun. Luhan had warned him that many of their allies would look like ordinary people and not flaunt their wealth. But this one where he had been sent to contact had no qualms about that clearly, as he lived in one of the richest part of the city and had multiple guards posted around the apartment block he lived in.

 

Yixing was with Joonmyun, discussing possible ways to announce his return and force his uncle to hand over the throne. Luhan had been digging up the whereabouts of old allies, trying to contact them as quietly as possible.

 

They had sent him to contact this man because his father had owned the biggest newspaper in the city and he himself was a A-list actor. His father had already passed on, due to an attack staged by Yixing’s uncle but that had only meant that the ownership of the newspaper had passed on to this man.

 

Tacking that on with his superstar status, he was one of the most influential people in Changsha and also a childhood friend of Yixing’s.

 

Kai located the building easily. Sneaking in past the security was a pinch but the young man lived at the top of the building in the pent house and it would be difficult to even get into the elevator that is exclusive to him only.

 

The assassin wondered if it would be easier to take the stairs, but there were none that led up there. He held his breath as two patrolling guards walked past, talking quietly.

 

As soon as they vanished around the corner, he scurried out of his hiding place and pressed the button for the elevator.

 

“Sir, this elevator is personal property-” Before the steward manning the elevator had finished his sentence, Kai had already taken him out with a well placed blow to the head.

 

He checked that the poor man was still breathing and gently propped him up against the wall, before turning to the control panel. The doors slid close and he kept a close eye on the unconscious man as they began to move upwards.

 

Kai readied himself as the elevator doors opened at the top floor, knocking out the two guards that stood just in front of the lift as he passed by.

 

He held up a hand and knocked gently on the only door in the hallway.

 

“Who-”

 

Kai felt bad as he moved the butler to the side, drawing his gun from the holster.

 

He stepped over the man and continued his way into the penthouse. The maids screamed and ran when he walked down the hallways, gun held aloft.

 

A young man appeared at the end of the hallway, gun drawn.

 

“Who are you?” His voice was steady and calm as he met Kai’s eyes. Instead of an answer, the assassin tossed something into the air.

 

The man caught it easily, eyes widening when his mind registered what he was seeing,

 

“You found him??”

 

//

 

“Where is he now? Is he safe?” Huang Zitao, as Kai learnt, had been very close to Yixing when growing up until the prince had been sent abroad and they lost contact.

 

“He is with Joonmyun and Luhan. They assured me that he would be safe with them.” Zitao looked relieved as he fingered the rusty silver ring that Yixing had handed to Kai before he had left him.

 

_“Zitao gave this to me before I left the country. Show this to him and he will know it immediately.”_

 

“I've missed him. He's been gone for so long.” Zitao mumbled, wistfully. Kai smiled to himself. The prince always had had a way with people.

 

“He’s back in Changsha and he intends to reclaim his throne. But his uncle…” The actor’s face darkened and his hand clenched into fists.

 

"I know his uncle. He killed my father. What do you need from me? I will help in any way I can.” Kai smirked and nodded.

 

“We will need you to take him out for lunch in a very prominent location, so that people will talk about him. Joonmyun will arrange for interviews and press conferences for Yixing to appear in.” He answered, rising to his feet.

 

Zitao grinned happily.

 

“Take Yixing ge out for lunch? I would be delighted to!”

//

 

"Ge!" Yixing could barely brace himself for the bear hug that Zitao squeezed him into. He hugged the other man tightly, patting his shoulder gently.

 

“I've missed you.” The actor mumbled, ignoring the cameras that were flashing. The paparazzi in this case would be invaluable to their cause.

 

“I've missed you too.” Yixing smiled as he pulled away, looking at his friend up and down.

 

“You've grown so much, Taozi.” Zitao grinned, looping his arm through Yixing’s. The bodyguards hurried to keep up as the actor dragged the prince away, towards one of the most famous restaurants in the city.

 

They were seated immediately, in a very noticeable area as Zitao had requested. The actor lowered his voice for a moment when their server left to bring them wine and water.

 

“So when are you publicly taking your throne back?”

 

Yixing smiled back mildly, nodding politely when their server returned. He waited until the man had disappeared before answering.

 

“Joonmyun managed to arrange something in two days. We have to get it done as soon as possible so that my uncle has very little chance of catching wind and trying to stop it.”

 

Zitao nodded, taking a sip of his wine.

 

“Kai told me everything. I'll do anything I can to help.” The prince reached out and covered his friend’s hand with a soft smile.

 

“Thank you, Taozi. But I don't want my uncle to find a way to hurt you so you shouldn't be there when we hold that conference with the press. We’re trying keep our allies as quiet as possible so that no one gets hurt. You know how brutal my uncle is.”

 

Zitao’s face darkened and Yixing’s expression turned sad.

 

“I heard about your father. I'm sorry, Zitao.”

 

“Take your throne back, Xing ge. I want that man convicted.” Zitao growled and the prince bowed his head.

 

“As do I.”

 

The next two days passed very quickly as Yixing prepared for the upcoming press conference. Zitao had very kindly sent his stylists along a new suit so that the prince could appear as put together as possible.

 

They planned to publicly thank the pseudo king for doing his duty and invite him to hand over the crown. In public, there would not be much he could do. They would essentially back him into a corner and he would have no way of refusing without looking bad.

 

Despite all of their preparation, it was with trepidation that Yixing slipped into the baby blue suit that Zitao had insisted he wear. Why he had chosen baby blue he would never know.

 

The stylists made quick work of his hair and makeup and soon he was out of the door, the body guards that Zitao had assigned to him trailing along. Joonmyun would meet there at the venue.

 

He fidgeted nervously when both Kai and Yifan appeared in the doorway to escort him to the car. Yifan looked particularly fetching in his black and white suit that he had donned specially for the occasion, and Yixing felt his heart stir when their eyes met.

 

"You look amazing." He said and Yixing flushed, stammering his thanks. He could feel Kai's eyes boring holes into his head and he turned away immediately, stepping into the car. Yifan climbed into the driver's seat and the assassin pressed a kiss to the corner of Yixing's mouth.

 

"I'll hang around the area. You'll do fine." He assured softly and the prince let himself relax a little.

 

"The blonde idiot better take care of you." Kai raised his voice a little louder and Yifan turned his head to give him a very unimpressed look. Yixing stifled a smile as the assassin moved away, shutting the car door for Yifan to pull out of the parking lot.

 

"The two of you are really cute when you're trying to show up each other." He commented loud enough for Yifan to hear and the driver rolled his eyes.

 

"He's a pain in the ass." Yifan answered but there was no trace of malice in his voice. Yixing grinned. He was happy that Yifan was warming up to the assassin because he actually liked Yifan and would like for him to stick around.

 

Purely as friends of course. He thought guiltily to himself. He already had Kai after all.

 

//

Even with so many body guards around him, Yixing still broke out into cold sweat when he saw the black Sedan pull into the lot and his uncle step out of the car. Yifan seemed to sense his fear and the blonde moved closer, so that his front was pressed against the prince's back reassuringly.

 

Yixing shot him a thankful look and pasted a confident smile on his face as his uncle walked towards him. The CEO had a fake smile of happiness on his face as he approached his nephew, arms outstretched.

 

Cameras flashed wildly as the pseudo king embraced his nephew as if he was delighted and relieved to have him back. Onlookers would never know of the threatening words that he whispered into Yixing's ear while they hugged.

 

None but Yifan who could read the CEO's lips as easily as if he had spoken aloud. Yixing's face was pale as they pulled apart, smile slightly strained around the edges. He moved away from his uncle to stand closer to Yifan.

 

The driver put a hand on his shoulder, amber eyes warm and gentle. RouRou pressed up against Yixing's leg, tongue lolling out happily. When the CEO's gaze passed over him, the canine's happy expression vanished and he bared his teeth, a growl erupting from his chest.

 

"RouRou." Yifan warned and the dog turned to look at his master, head cocked as if asking a question.

 

 _Didn't this man attack our friend?_ His posture seemed to say and Yifan smiled softly. His dog was so intelligent. He crouched and gently scratched his head as Yixing moved away to accept back his throne and answer questions from the curious press.

 

"Welcome home, nephew. I am delighted to return you to your rightful place." The CEO's smile looked almost as if he was baring his teeth as he faced the press. Yixing dimpled sweetly even though his heart was racing in his chest.

 

"Thank you, Uncle." He bowed his head and Joonmyun stepped up next to him, ready to moderate the questions.

 

The Q&A was going well until a curious reporter asked, "Our condolences to your beloved father. But there were rumours that you were in the same house when our king was attacked. Could you elaborate more on what happened that night?"

 

All colour drained right out of Yixing's face and his breathing became uneven as his body tensed up. He turned his head to look at Joonmyun and the advisor shook his head quietly, a sign that he was leaving it up to the prince whether he wanted to answer the question.

 

"I...I..." He stammered, fingers closing over the red tablecloth. He could remember the day it happened as if it had happened yesterday, and the scene that flashed through his mind made bile rise up in his throat. His hands clenched into fists as he began to tremble, cold sweat beading at his forehead. Even now, the memory still kept him awake at night, sobbing hysterically into Yifan's arms.

 

Seeing the prince's reaction, Joonmyun stepped in immediately as Yifan rested a hand on Yixing's shoulder.

 

"I don't believe that our prince would want to relieve that trauma ever again. Our beloved king was murdered and the murderer has yet to be found. All the details that we could have provided has already been given by our police force. We will leave the case to the police to handle. I believe that concludes us. Yifan, will you escort His Royal Highness out?"

 

The driver nodded, wrapping a hand around Yixing's waist. The prince's eyes had glazed over and were shiny with tears. He barely managed to maintain his composure until they had reached the car. Yifan helped him into the vehicle and climbed in after him, gesturing for one of the guards to hop in and drive.

 

Yixing curled into him immediately, tears finally spilling over. He gagged and dry heaved as he sobbed, burying his face into Yifan's shirt. The driver held him close, humming softly as he did so. He had learned pretty early that the humming relaxed Yixing a lot, reminding him of times when his father would sing him to sleep after a nightmare as a child.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly when Yixing's sobs quietened and he was lying trembling against his chest. The prince shook his head and Yifan nodded, carding his fingers through the dark hair tenderly.

 

"Alright then." He rumbled and Yixing sighed, pressing his cheek right against where he could hear the steady thump thump of the driver's heart. Yifan let him be, gently stroking fingers through his hair to keep him relaxed. Often after he had an "episode", he would just sleep it off and that was exactly what happened.

 

He fell asleep in Yifan's arms.

 

//

Yixing was in trouble and he knew it.

 

Now that he had been reinstated, the work came pouring in but not even work could stop him from thinking about Yifan. The blonde driver had stopped delivering packages, instead becoming Yixing's self appointed personal bodyguard and chaffeur, following him around whenever he left the mansion.

 

Yixing knew that the attraction he held for the blonde was mutual but he was afraid to act on it, fearful of what it would mean for him and Kai. But he could not deny that whatever he had with Yifan ran much, much deeper than he feared his relationship with Kai would ever go.

 

Little did he know that Kai was having troubles of his own being faithful.

 

"I just want him all to myself! Is that too much to ask?" The assassin whined, flopping onto his bed. Sehun was seated on the edge of the bed, watching him fondly.

 

"He is the prince, Jongin. He must belong to the people as well." He answered amusedly. Kai groaned and aimed a kick at his friend's leg.

 

"Stop being reasonable, Sehun. I need someone to sympathise with me. By the way, you're the only one who still calls me Jongin, even Yixing calls me Kai. " He muttered, turning his body so that his head flopped into the other man's lap.

 

Sehun cocked an eyebrow, raising a hand to brush his own chestnut bangs away.

 

"I can't help it. I knew you as Jongin first." He retorted and Kai rolled his eyes. Gentle fingers carded through his hair as he closed his eyes. Sehun stroked his cheek hesitantly, bending his head to look intently at his friend. Kai tensed and red unexplicably rose to his cheeks.

 

"Don't, Sehun. I'm...I'm with Yixing." He murmured and the fingers stopped. He opened his eyes to see his friend's disappointed eyes staring back at him.

 

"Of course, you are." Sehun's smile was faint and sad as he nudged Kai off him.

 

"I've got work to do. If you miss him that much, Jongin, you can go and look for him in his study." He called as he left the room.

 

Kai swore under his breath as he stared at the ceiling. He was not attracted to Sehun. Was he?

 

He climbed off the bed and went in search of Yixing. Whom he found curled up in Yifan's arms, looking exhausted in his study.

 

"Hi, Kai." The prince looked slightly sheepish as he untangled himself from Yifan's arms. The driver's brows were furrowed as he let the prince move away from him and towards the assassin.

 

For some odd reason, Kai did not feel the same burning jealousy he thought he would feel at seeing his boyfriend in another man's arms. He wondered if their "love" was fizzling. Perhaps it never existed in the first place.

 

"I think we might need to talk." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Yixing's brow creased and he nodded quietly.

 

He followed the assassin out of the room to a private corner and stood there, nibbling on his bottom lip. Kai ran a hand through his hair before tugging Yixing closer towards him. He pressed their lips together, seeking for that spark he had felt when the prince responded but there was nothing.

 

"I think we both came to the same conclusion right?" The assassin asked as they pulled away, Yixing looking slightly mortified.

 

"I... I'm sorry?" He mumbled and Kai shook his head, looking defeated.

 

"I should have expected that." He muttered quietly, almost to himself. Yixing looked confused when the assassin turned away, hurrying off to god knows where.

 

The prince wandered back to his study, wondering what just happened.

 

//

"Yixing, are you drunk?" Yifan stared at the prince in surprise. Yixing glanced back at him with glazed over eyes and held out his arms.

 

The driver bent to help the prince up and was startled when Yixing pressed his lips to his cheek, slurring his words.

 

"I think Kai just broke up with me." He mumbled, giggling.

 

"Xing." Yifan whispered, looking stunned. The prince cocked his head up at him and tried to kiss him again.

 

"Xing, no." The driver dodged the sloppy kisses and gather him up in his arms.

 

"Come on, you need to go to bed."

 

"Nooo. Fanfan kiss me. I know you like me too." Yixing protested even as he cuddled into the older's arms.

 

"I do. But not when you're under influence. You don't want to start something you might regret. "

 

The prince whined loudly as his clothes were stripped off and he was redressed in his night clothes. Yifan tucked him into bed and was already leaving the room when he heard the prince call out for him to stay.

 

"Sleep with me?" Yixing's eyes were big and pleading as he made grabby hands towards the driver. Yifan's resistance did not even last a second before it crumbled and he made his way over to the bed, climbing in to hold the younger close to him.

 

"Why do you like me in your bed so much?" He grumbled softly as Yixing buried his face into his chest happily. A soft tinkling echoed in the room and Yifan turned his head to see RouRou padding over to the bed. He leapt up and settled his weight at the end of the bed, warming Yifan’s feet.

 

“You're warm. And you make me feel safe.” Yixing mumbled quietly, clearly already halfway to dreamland. Yifan rolled his eyes but as much as he complained, he relished the feeling of having the prince curled up next to him a little too much to be really unhappy about it.

 

//

“Ow.” When Yixing opened his eyes, he shut them immediately. Yifan laughed softly, pulling the blinds close to block out the light.

 

“Good morning.” He smiled when the prince opened his eyes again as RouRou began to lick over his face.

 

Yixing could not even bring himself to be angry as he wrapped his arms around the German Shephard, nuzzling his face against the canine’s.

 

“You know my dog used to do this. He would wake me up by licking.” He commented, patting RouRou’s flank gently.

 

Yifan sensed the underlying sadness in his tone as the smile slipped from the prince's face.

 

“It's alright. You don't have to talk about it.” He rushed to assure Yixing, holding out  a glass of water and an aspirin tablet.

 

The prince took it from him with a soft thank you and swallowed down the tablet, almost as if he was trying to swallow the pain that had welled up inside him.

 

“Let’s go to breakfast, shall we?” He held out a hand and Yifan took it, his pet tagging along with his tongue lolling out at the mere mention of breakfast.

 

“So I heard you got drunk last night.” Kai smirked when the prince appeared in the doorway of the dining room.

 

He seemed to have gotten over the breakup rather quickly, which surprised Yifan given how attached he had been.

 

His surprise must have shown on his face because Kai shot him a look and said, “Shouldn't you be happier, blondie? You can have him all for yourself now. I think we both realized that we held nothing for each other. I have a half a mind to say that he only ‘dated’ me because he felt guilty that I waited so long for him.”

 

“Respect your elders, Kai.”

 

Yixing stifled a smile as he chastised the assassin, relieved that the breakup had not affected Kai as much as he had thought it would.

 

Kai’s smile slipped a little and he shot a glance at the servant who had just walked in through the door, bearing a plateful of eggs.

 

Sehun cocked his head curiously at him as he set the platter on the table and he looked away, a red flush rising on his face.

 

Yixing shot him a confused look and settled into his seat opposite of Yifan. He smiled deviously to himself when the driver was not looking and gently set his bare foot against Yifan's calf.

 

The man himself jumped about a foot high in the air, and he stared at the prince with wide eyes. Yixing dimpled sweetly back at him and busied himself serving up the eggs. As he scooped some eggs into the driver's plate, he slid his foot higher up Yifan's leg, trailing along his thigh.

 

Kai cocked an eyebrow but said nothing when Yifan made a strangled sound, and Yixing yelped aloud a moment later. The driver smiled as though nothing had just happened and the prince sulked quietly for a moment before his legs tangled together with Yifan.

 

The blonde gave him a gummy smile as he poured him a glass of juice.

 

“So are the two of you together now?” Kai asked brusquely and Yifan’s face pinked.

 

“No…” Yixing raised an eyebrow but made no comment until they were alone once more in his room.

 

“Kiss me.” He demanded, fingers reaching up to tug the older man towards him. Yifan obeyed, pressing his lips against the prince's. Yixing’s lips parted and he slipped his tongue inside.

 

The prince was panting against him, hands going up to cup at the driver’s face.

 

“Yifan!” He gasped when the man backed him against his bed, pushing him flat onto it.

 

"You're so fucking shameless." Yifan grunted as he climbed onto the bed, placing his knees on either side of the prince's legs, trapping him.

 

"You liked it!" Yixing squawked in protest when the driver dipped his head, hot mouth moving along his collarbone, sucking bruises onto pale skin. He groaned when Yifan moved back up to his mouth, meeting their lips in a passionate kiss.

 

Yifan's fingers curled around the hem of the prince's shirt and yanked up, nearly tearing the fabric as he wrestled the cloth off. Yixing whimpered, tugging weakly at the driver's own shirt.

 

Yifan ignored him, focusing on sucking marks onto Yixing's pale pale skin. His mouth traveled along the younger's chest and down his abdomen, moving closer to dangerous territory.

 

The prince whined loudly, reaching down to grab at Yifan's golden locks. His hands were quickly captured in one of Yifan's large ones however and the driver pulled his head up from ravishing his pale skin to smirk sultrily.

 

Yixing moaned aloud as Yifan made short work of his pants, tugging almost aggressively to get his boxers off.

 

"Do...Door!" He gasped and that halted the driver. He spared the open door an annoyed glance before releasing the prince, walking over to slam it shut and turn the lock before returning to his place.

 

"Where was I?" He smirked and Yixing let him take over, baring his everything to this man who held his heart.

 

Yixing didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow, five minutes later, but he loved this man who was making love to him, owning him, and in this moment, there weren't any killers or psychotic uncles, they were just two men in love.

 

//

Zitao was so weird sometimes. Yixing thought. The younger had called him out for lunch but had yet to show up and had not picked up his phone when Yixing tried him.

 

Perhaps he had forgotten. Yixing mused. He was a busy man, after all.

 

The prince was leaving the restaurant, pulling out his mobile to dial for his bodyguards as he never liked having them hang over his shoulder while he was at lunch with a friend, when he caught the dark shape of a car trailing him and his entire body tensed.

 

“RouRou, come!” He called and the dog was at his side in a flash. The prince broke into a run, RouRou looking confused but chased after him all the same.

 

Adrenaline pumped through his bloodstream when he saw the car accelerate, following him. He darted into an alley too narrow for the car to pass, reaching into his pocket for his mobile.

 

There were sounds of tires squealing and car doors opening and he broke into cold sweat, lengthening his stride. His uncle’s men never travelled without guns.

 

“Luhan, Luhan!” He gasped into the phone, as he rounded the corner, hitting the speed dial as fast as he could.

 

Heavy footsteps echoed behind him as the call connected, filling his heart with terror.

 

"Hello, this is..."

 

“They're trailing me!” He cried out desperately, RouRou pressing close to his thigh.

 

A gunshot echoed through the alley and a bullet embedded itself in the wall beside his head. RouRou barked, spinning around.

 

Yixing cried out in pain when he stumbled over a loose rock. He heard more gunshots as he staggered away, RouRou launching himself at the nearest man.

 

“We’re on our way. Get into a building with people. Hurry!” Luhan yelled into the phone as he scrambled to his feet, loading his pistol.

 

“RouRou come!” The prince yelled as he darted out of the alley, nearly colliding into a woman pushing her baby along the pavement.

 

Yifan’s German shephard came tearing after him, coat dark with sweat. Together, they bolted down the street, towards the shopping mall that stood nearby.

 

“Surround them. Cut them off before they reach the mall.” The men chasing them changed direction, splitting up.

 

Yixing cut through a block of flats, panting heavily. Sweat dripped down his forehead, stinging his eyes as he ran. Another gunshot pierced through the air, too close for comfort. He tugged his own pistol out of its holster, the weight of the weapon the littlest bit comforting.

 

“Put your hands up now!” He spun around and his fear spiked when he saw the black clad man pointing a gun in his direction.

 

The man fired and he ducked out of the way, finger pulling the trigger in terror.

 

The gun went off and the man lurched backwards, eyes full of fury.

 

“RouRou, run!” Yixing cried out, white hot pain flashing through him when a bullet sliced through his shoulder. His hand shook and his gun clattered to the ground.

 

He sank to the ground in terror as they were surrounded by more of his uncle’s men and their  guns. RouRou pressed close to his side, teeth bared as the men moved forward.

 

The prince bit back a cry of pain when he was grabbed roughly, his arms twisted behind his back.

 

“Get up.” The barrel of a gun was pressed against the small of his back and RouRou barked loudly in indignation. He lunged, teeth bared and the man yelled when sharp teeth sank into his foot.

 

“Call off your dog or we’ll shoot him!” Yixing gasped and twisted in his grip.

 

“RouRou, go home!” He cried as his head was yanked back and the tip of a gun was forced against his chin.

 

RouRou barked, lunging forward again but the prince screamed in pain.

 

“Go home!” His ears drooped at Yixing’s tone and he yelled in fury when his collar was grabbed by a rough and foreign hand.

 

 _Bang!_ The prince screamed, thrashing against the man’s hold. Blood splattered all over the ground and he gagged, bile rising in the back of his throat.

 

RouRou's scream of agony seared through his ears, a sound that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

 

 _No, no, no!_ His mind cried as he fought. He had already lost his first pet to them, he could not lose another.

 

“RouRou, RouRou!” He pleaded, his captor yanking him back and away from the dog’s body. The canine’s eyes were still open, his legs struggling to carry him. The bullet had pierced through the scruff of his neck and Yixing knew, deep in his heart, that there was no saving him.

 

RouRou whined, almost an apology before his front legs gave out and he collapsed onto the ground, lifeless.

 

Tears streamed down Yixing’s face as police sirens filled the air and the man holding him cursed. Wrapping his hand around the prince’s neck, he unclicked the safety on his gun and stepped out of the car, pulling Yixing with him.

 

Yixing could not look Yifan in the eye when the driver stepped out of the police car, eyes fixed on his pet’s body. A flurry of emotions crossed his face as he held up his gun.

 

“You killed my dog.” He said, barely above a whisper, eyes lifting from the corpse to look the man dead in the eye.

 

The man smirked, and Yixing could feel the violent rage that radiated off Yifan as his finger trembled on the trigger.

 

“So emotional over a mutt.”

 

Yixing’s body tensed and his own fury took over him. He knew the voice, having heard it so many times in his nightmare. It was the same voice that had mocked him as he fled from his home, his beloved German Shephard lying dead at the feet of his father's murderer.

 

He leant back, swiftly hooking his leg around the back of the man’s calf. With a sharp yank, he pulled out of the man’s grip, knocking the weapon out of his hand. The man had forgotten to point the gun at his captive in his glee.

 

“You fucking bastard!” Yixing cried, his knuckles colliding with the man’s cheek as he turned to face him in shock. It was so satisfying to hear his fist crack against the man's face, this man who had murdered his father. The pain in his shoulder had become nonexistent as adrenaline pumped through him.

 

The man reeled back in pain and the prince scooped up the abandoned gun, pointing it at him. There were men all around him, weapons pointed at him but all he cared was for this man in front of him.

 

The man who had taken his father’s and his companion’s life.

 

“Yixing, put down the gun.” Yifan’s voice was shaky as he spoke, eying all of the men surrounding them.

 

The prince did not even look at him.

 

“Put down the gun, Your Highness.” The man grinned, gesturing around him. Yixing was very aware of the many other weapons pointed at his back, and his hands trembled as he stared the man down.

 

“You're too much of a coward to fire it anyway. Look what you did when I came for your father. You ran, leaving your poor mutt to cover for you.” The man taunted and Yixing bit his lip, feeling the tears prick at the back of his eyes.

 

Yifan gritted his teeth. As much as he wanted the bastard to die for shooting his dog, there were paparazzi all around them that had arrived shortly after the police, hoping for a good scoop.

 

“Yixing, put down the gun.” He took a step forward towards the prince but one of the men surrounding Yixing changed his target to point at him instead.

 

Everyone was so focused on the situation at hand that no one noticed the lone black Sedan parked a little ways away and the plump, squat man sitting in it, holding a long range rifle.

 

The man had become frustrated by his men’s lack of competence that he had decided to take matter into his own hands. He leveled his rifle, target locked onto Yixing. He was not a bad shot.

 

Slowly, he undid the safety mechanism, finger over the trigger.

 

_Bang!_

 

The assassin was the only one who had seen the sniper and it was him who had dived in front of the prince, shoving him away.

 

In his shock, Yixing’s finger pressed the trigger and the man in front of him dropped dead immediately, the bullet puncturing through his skull. He staggered back, falling to the ground with Kai practically on top of him.

 

Yifan was running forward with the policemen, trying to capture all of the men who had dropped their weapons and tried to flee after they saw their leader fall. Another batch of law enforcement officers had been dispatched to arrest the CEO as they had seen where the bullet came from.

 

Pandemonium had broken out all around them but their shouts and cries dulled in Yixing's ears as he sat up and got a good look at his friend.

 

Kai was lying on his side, hand pressed to his chest. The look on his face was one of pure agony.

 

"Kai?" He reached out a hand, curling his fingers around the tanned one. The assassin stared back up at him, eyes glazing over. Yixing's grip tightened as cold fear seized him.

 

"Kai! You will not die on me, do you understand?" He snapped as tears blurred his vision. He fumbled around with his other hand, searching for the phone that he had dropped. Kai shook his head weakly and Yixing made a desperate sound when he saw red beginning to trickle out of the assassin's mouth.

 

"Se...Sehun." Kai pleaded, closing his hand around Yixing's.

 

"Tell...tell him. I'm sorry." His eyes fluttered shut, the prince squeezing his hand tighter as his tears fell, dripping onto the assassin's face.

 

Yixing pressed his forehead against his friend's, sobs wracking through his body. He could feel Kai's breathing become shallow before stopping completely.

 

"Yixing." Yifan's hands were wrapped around his, gently prying him from the assassin's body. He resisted him, protesting weakly.

 

"Sweetheart, you need to let go." The driver whispered softly, holding the prince close to him. Yixing sniffled and sobbed, his shoulders trembling as he let Yifan pull him away from the dead body that was rapidly cooling.

 

"Why?" His hands clenched into fists and he screamed out in fury and despair as Yifan held him, uncaring of the blood that stained his skin.

 

"What more do they want to take away from me?"  He screamed, and immediately Yifan was shushing him gently like one would with a scared child.  The driver's words were reverent.  "I'll always be here with you," Yifan vowed, "Nothing can take me away from you."

 

And at the end of the day, that is all Yixing can pray for.

 

The prince squeezed his eyes shut, as Yifan gathered him close, blocking out the high whine of the police sirens, the flashing camera lights from the paparazzi. He could feel the driver trembling against him, little drops falling into his hair as he mourned the loss of his beloved pet.

 

 

//

Yixing leant his head against Yifan's chest, a pained sob rising in his throat once more as he watched Sehun lay the bouquet at the base of the headstone, his tears dripping onto the earth.

 

Yifan stroked fingers through his hair softly, his expression sad. He might have complained often about Kai being an annoying little fuck, but he still did care deeply for the boy.

 

He pressed his face into Yixing's hair as the younger sniffled, turning to hide his face into his shirt. The cemetery was quiet and they were the only people there.

 

"Do...Do you think he would blame me?" Yixing mumbled softly.

 

He had avoided the funeral, choosing instead to grieve quietly at home and Joonmyun had let him, choosing Sehun instead to give the speech. Since then, his nightmares had returned in full force, Kai's pained screams mixing in with his father's and RouRou's.

 

Yifan had taken him to the cemetery, insisting that he needed closure almost a month later.

 

"No, sweetheart. He loved you. He ended this. Your uncle is now behind bars where he belongs and you are in your rightful place. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself now." Yifan murmured, deep voice reverberating through Yixing's body.

 

"He did it because he cared. Because he wanted you to have a better future than he ever thought he could have." Sehun's voice rang out from behind them. Yixing turned.

 

There were tears clinging to the younger's lashes and he swiped them away quickly, smiling brightly.

 

"You won’t ever have to fear again, Your Highness. "

 

Yifan nodded in agreement, pressing a soft kiss against Yixing’s forehead tenderly.

 

“You won’t ever have to fear again, sweetheart.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
